Thanks to the development of electronic technology, various types of devices are developing and are being distributed, and devices provided with various communication functions are increasingly used in normal households. Furthermore, related-art devices without communication functions are provided with communication functions, thereby establishing an IoT environment.
The IoT is the abbreviation of Intent of Things and refers to an environment where things in life are connected with one another via a wired or wireless network, and share information with one another. In various fields such as smart home, etc., information may be shared by connecting things. In addition, users are able to control various devices remotely using communication functions.
However, as various devices provided with communication functions are distributed, the number of devices connected to a network increases, and thus there is an inconvenience in controlling the plurality of devices individually.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for monitoring and controlling IoT devices more intuitively.